


Unwrapped

by thelunaticAword



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, No actual sex, just implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticAword/pseuds/thelunaticAword
Summary: Its your first Christmas with Q, and your first time spending the night together.Written for a prompt on tumblr.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for supermanreigns on tumblr as a prompt request! I'm trying to get better at writing reader imagines! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find my tumblr here: https://impractical-bettas.tumblr.com

You were excited to spend your first Christmas with your boyfriend Q and his friends. It would be the first time you and Q would be spending the night together. Q invited you to join him on the next stop of the tour, paying for your plane ticket in advance. They would be doing a show in Las Vegas two days before Christmas, so Q thought it was the perfect time to spend the night together.

Packing your bags, you almost couldn't contain your excitement. In just 3 short hours, you would be in Q's arms again for the first time in 2 weeks. Even better, you would still be home in time to spend Christmas with your families as well. On the cab ride to the airport you texted Q to let him know you were on your way to your flight.

**y/n: cab just arrived. be at airport in 20 minutes. I can't wait to see you.**

**Q: I miss you so much y/n. I have a pretty amazing present to give you ;)**

You laughed out loud at the winky face and your cab driver looked at you like you were crazy.

**y/n: can't wait.**

You spent the rest of the cab ride in silence, thinking about what it could be. You hadn't asked for anything that you could remember, but this was Q you were talking about. Even if you didn't ask for it, he would lasso the sun for you if he could. That’s one of the biggest reasons you had fallen in love with him. Not because of the gifts but because he would go out of his way for his friends and his family without being asked.

Of course, his love for his cats was second. Getting selfies of him curled up on the couch with Brooklyn or Benjamin made your heart swell and you fell for him a little more with each picture.

Boarding the plane, you sent Q a quick "I love you, I'll see you soon" and turned your phone off. Figuring it would be quicker if you slept the whole flight, once the plane was in the air you closed your eyes and leaned your head back.

Waking up to the Fasten Seatbelt sign made your heart skip a beat. Almost there. Once the plane landed and everyone was able to depart, your eyes were immediately scanning the crowd on your way to baggage claim. Q's show ended an hour ago and he said he'd be there to pick you up. Figuring he was running a bit late, you decided to look for you luggage while you were waiting.

As you saw your luggage coming closer, strong arms were wrapped around you from behind. Not hesitating you turned around a placed a kiss to Q's lips. He pulled away laughing.

"Y/N what would you have done if that wasn't me?"

"I know your smell," you said laughing, grabbing your luggage and taking Q's hand. "I was also kind of expecting you to do something like that." He just laughed and held your hand as he walked you towards the exit of the airport.

His jeep was waiting for you in the parking lot, so he took your bag and placed it in the back seat. Once he helped you up into the passenger seat, he went around to the driver side and hopped in. The drive back to the hotel was spent in comfortable silence, the two of you just enjoying each other’s company again.

When Q placed the jeep in park, you were surprised to see you were already at the hotel. You hadn't realized you were so lost in thought. Q just smiled at you and hopped down, grabbing your bag from the back seat. Once he helped you down, he led you through the entrance of the hotel straight to the elevator. When the doors closed and it was just you and Q on the elevator, he gripped your arms and pinned you to the wall.

"I missed you," he whispered as he began kissing your neck. You tilted your head up, allowing him easier access. He kissed and licked every inch of your exposed neck before finally claiming your lips in a searing kiss. When his tongue licked at your bottom lip, you groaned opening your mouth happily for him. When the elevator dinged, signaling you'd reached your floor; Q pulled back and straightened your shirt. He led you down the hallway until he stopped outside of his room.

"I hope you like it," Q said as he opened the door. When you walked inside you couldn't help your smile. In the corner of the room was a small Christmas tree with rainbow lights and green garland. On the bed there was a blue comforter covered with snowflakes instead of the normal hotel ones. As you surveyed the room you noticed he had placed pictures around the room from your last 8 months together.

"I know it's not home," he spoke, gesturing around the room, "but I wanted to make it feel like home." Not being able to find words, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him gently. When you pulled away, Q was smiling.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Get comfortable." With that, he placed a kiss on your forehead and went to the bathroom to get changed. You took of your shoes and coat and laid them across the chair next to the TV. Rifling through your luggage, you found a red teddy you had bought just for tonight. Not having the chance to make it all the way, you decided tonight would be it.

Once you were changed, you settled in bed under the covers waiting for Q to come out of the bathroom. When he emerged in nothing but boxers designed to look like a present, you couldn't help the laughter that escaped you.

" **Wanna unwrap your present** " Q asked as he stood beside the bed. Breaking into a smile, you nodded and pulled him down on the bed with you. Damn straight you were unwrapping that present.

 


End file.
